plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yetis are zombies that appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The player will get a notification that tells them which world and level the Treasure Yeti will currently be found in. It can be found in almost any world. After it is killed, it will drop a lunch box which contains coins. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic A rare and curious creature, he always packs a lunch. Speed Details: runs away after a short while. Special: carries treasure. The rare and wondrous Yeti carries his lunch box up and down Mount Brainer to his isolated mountain lodge. Overview The Treasure Yeti absorb 34 normal damage shots ad its appearance changes at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 34 normal damage shots. The Treasure Yeti drops a lunchbox when killed but runs away after a short while, so you need to be fast. Strategies Just do what you did to the Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it walks backwards a while after anything attacks it, usually when it gets to the sixth tile from the right. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeaters, Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Coconut Cannons, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill it. As long as you manage to kill it quickly, you will have its lunchbox(es) which gives you good stuff. If you have trouble with getting it to stay, you can use the Kernel-pult's butter to keep it there, or the Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability. The E.M.Peach can also make it stay due to its ability to disable machines. You can also use Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Chili Beans, Hypno-shrooms, or a boosted Sun Bean to instantly kill it. But using a boosted Sun Bean will not give you a lunchbox. Using Power Ups that are not free are not recommended. If you spend more than 1000 coins, you will get only 1000 coins in the lunchbox, which is lesser than the amount you spent. Gallery TreasureYetiIngame.jpg|Treasure Yeti in the Wild West 2014-06-12 09.23.46.jpg|Treasure Yeti in the Far Future DeadTreasureYeti.png|A dead Treasure Yeti Screenshot_2013-12-21-07-58-48.png|Treasure Yeti in the Pirate Seas with its Christmas costume. images (25).jpg|A Treasure Yeti wearing its Christmas costume in-game Treasure-Ate-Brains.jpg|A Treasure Yeti ate the player's brains Yup.jpg|What world map the Treasure Yeti would be in before the 1.7 update Yeti on world waiting.png|What world map the Treasure Yeti would be in after 2.5.1 update Sasquashed! new.png|Treasure Yeti in Sasquashed! achievement TreasureYetiWorldNotification.jpg|Notification for what world the Treasure Yeti is in before the 1.7 update TreasureYetiYouGotPresent.jpg|Received a lunchbox 2 Lunchboxes.PNG|Two lunchboxes from a single Treasure Yeti (very rare) TreasureYetiYouGotAPresent2.jpg|After opening, before the 2.1 update. plants-vs-zombies-2-treasure-yeti-key.jpg|A lunch box with a Pirate Seas key, before the 1.7 update. LCbox.png|Received a lunchbox in the Chinese version yetiyetiyetiyetiyeti.gif|Yeti on a level (animated) Yetinottification.jpg|The notification that shows what level the Treasure Yeti is in. descarga (10).jpg|Information about Treasure Yeti. KungFu3.png|A bunch of Chinese Treasure Yetis. 780858153 292.jpg|Treasure Yeti figurine Barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Yeti Level in Wild West. bandicam 2014-08-08 13-50-01-940.jpg|A Treasure Yeti in Dark Ages SexyYeti.jpg|An ad containing Treasure Yeti Yeti head attracted.jpg|Magnet-shroom attracting its head Trivia *Since the 2.1 update, the Lunch Box contains coins, because now diamonds are replaced with Gems. The total will still be 1000 coins. ** Currently, the player can only get 1,000 coins from the Treasure Yeti. *In its Almanac entry, it says it packs lunch, but the lunchbox does not have any actual food in it. **The zombie may eat the treasure for lunch though. This is supported by the fact that it is a robot and the loot is found in its lunchbox. *It is actually a robot. **This characteristic is somewhat weird, since its Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, is a legitimate zombie. **That makes it one of the three original zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to be robots. The other zombies are the Gargantuar Prime and the Zombie Bull. *In the "You got a Present!" Notification, there is a button called "open all". This is because the player can get more than one lunchbox when he or she kills a Treasure Yeti. **Players can also have this happen by doing the Pea Pod glitch. However, it cannot be done anymore since it was fixed in the 2.2 update. **This does not happen as often as it does with just one lunchbox. *In each world except the Wild West and Dark Ages, the Treasure Yeti wears different types of hats. **In Ancient Egypt, it wears a fez. **In Pirate Seas, it wears a red pirate bandana. **In Wild West and Dark Ages, it does not wear anything. **In Far Future, it wears a pair of laser eyeglasses. **In the Chinese version, it wears a red suit and carries a horse stick. *If the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti by planting something like a Wall-nut behind it, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. *This is the only zombie that can appear in any time period (not counting Piñata Parties). *In the Chinese version, Yetis have their own level selection screen and drop money bags or Puzzle Pieces (the player has to select a certain type e.g. Fire Gourd). They also do not appear to be robots. *The appearance in the Almanac is dependent on the last world the player has entered. If he or she clicks on Pirate Seas for example and view the Pirate Seas map, the Treasure Yeti's appearance in the Almanac will be the Pirate Seas appearance. *When having a death by electricity, the Treasure Yeti turns into a normal Zombie, and plays the zapping animation. *Treasure Yeti and Prospector Zombies are the only zombies that can walk backwards without being hypnotized in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This and Zombie King are the only zombie having its toughness "Dense". **However, before the 2.4.1 update, Pharaoh Zombie has the same toughness. *Magnet-shroom can pick up the Treasure Yeti's head and arms while using its Plant Food effect, dealing 25 damage. *It is unknown why the Yeti does not have a costume in the Wild West and Dark Ages. *It is possible to let the Treasure Yeti eat the player's brains by using Power Toss to make it close to his or her house by flicking left and then Mower Launch early (or let a zombie step on a Lawn Mower). If no plant has attacked the Treasure Yeti, it will enter the player's house and eat his or her brain. *This is one of the four zombies to not fully be a zombie. The others are Zomboni, Baron von Bats and Zombie Bull. See also *Sasquashed! *Robot Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed